


备孕 01

by GentleTiger



Category: w x
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleTiger/pseuds/GentleTiger
Summary: 老规矩。未成年不许点开。





	1. Chapter 1

宋亚轩在备孕，宅子里上上下下都知道的事情，虽然一幅看起来很好揣上崽的身材和脸蛋，但是自己老公不努力，他拿什么都没办法。

原来兴起的时候刘耀文抓着他一晚上操个五六次，绵长又猛烈，第二天腰都直不起来，还要被晨剥的刘耀文掰开肥嫩肉多的臀部，肉棍不打招呼的就捅进去，因为干了一晚上，里面还含着刘耀文的精液和自己的淫水，润得很，从缝隙里溅出来点，臀尖星星斑斑的，可爱又色情。

宋亚轩侧过身讨吻，舌头被刘耀文温柔细心的照顾着，下身确实截然相反的霸道猛烈，相连处晕出白沫。里面太紧了，可也不妨碍干得舒服，被操熟的肉逼随着刘耀文的冲击自动得收放，内里层层肉夹得让人骂娘，太爽了。得了趣的宋亚轩还会塌腰往刘耀文阴茎上使劲吞。 爱死了他老婆这一副欠艹的模样，一想到这身体还是自己一手调教出来的，脑内的征服欲和霸凌感就越发猛烈。儿臂粗的紫黑性器激动得暴起青筋，茎身长到可以探入宋亚轩的生殖腔，龟头抵着入口不住地磨。

“不……不要……老公不要磨……呜呜……好爽……好爽呀……”

“到底是磨还是不磨？嗯？”在脖子嘬了一串草莓，发狠的地方已经变成了紫红色，一幅任人宰割的样子，刘耀文贴在宋亚轩耳边，舌头模拟着现在性交的频率，又慢又重地操着，也又重又慢的滑舔着宋亚轩的耳廓。习惯了刘耀文高频率的抽插，一下子缓下来让宋亚轩周身不舒服，抬起屁股想把阴茎滑出体内，可是自己逼太紧太不舍得，努力了一阵，只是吐出了一小截。刘耀文索性把人翻了个身，体内含着的肉棍也转了个个，

“啊——磨、磨到了……”

被刺激得涌出一番春水，宋亚轩被抛上了高潮，淫液冲刷着刘耀文的龟头，差点就缴械投降。狠狠拍了几下宋亚轩的屁股，“骚老婆。”

“呜……老公亲亲……”宋亚轩终于如愿以偿地抱住刘耀文，手抓上那根粗壮的阴茎，迷恋的摩挲着上面盘桓的青筋，和伞状的饱满龟头，带到自己下面还没合拢的洞，深呼吸放松，轻而易举的就把龟头吞下。刘耀文一边和宋亚轩舌吻，手上也不闲着，肆意蹂躏着已经被自己搞到有A杯的胸部。 上面还有上一次欢爱留下的痕迹，两个乳晕很大，颜色也很深，是经常被刘耀文吸舔的结果。已经不复当初纯洁懵懂的小小粉嫩，有着即将为人母的神圣，也有被老公操骚的淫荡。两者融合得很好。

宋亚轩仰起头把胸部展得更开，方便刘耀文对他上下其手，下面那根东西操得也很，此次都捣进宫口，比起生殖腔这个学名，宋亚轩更喜欢叫它子宫，感觉这样叫就可以更快和刘耀文生孩子了。手往下摸到两人连接处，染了一手的春液就往刘耀文胸肌上摸。 比起自己的小身板，刘耀文因为经常打篮球运动，身上该有肌肉的都有，线条特别的好。周末有兴致的时候宋亚轩就喜欢把刘耀文全身上下都舔一遍，然后撑开自己的肉逼邀请刘耀文和他一起陷入性爱的狂潮。

“呜……”光是晨间运动都被刘耀文搞了快一个小时，那根东西在自己体内，好热，又大，“老公，老公上班要迟到了……”

“再肏一会，再一会……嗯……我的老婆……”刘耀文埋胸轮流吸着两个大乳晕，技巧好得让宋亚轩一直淫叫，骚的不行。

昨晚要了他这么多次，早上还这么禽兽也不太好，刘耀文把宋亚轩的臀部用力掰开，因为太翘，自己每次都要很用力操进去才能让外面的双球兄弟也加入这场欢爱淫曲。这时候囊袋已经蓄满了精液，最后百来下冲刺，在宋亚轩的叫床和刘耀文的一声闷哼中射了出来，又多又烫地浇在肉壁上，宋亚轩扭了几下还缩了缩屁股，他老公也配合着让龟头卡住宫口，尽情释放早晨的欲望。味道很浓，被宋亚轩催促吃着壮阳汤的结果。

“啊——要、要射死我了——”

“唔……唔、还要还要！老公我还要……”

刘耀文手穿过宋亚轩腋下把人抱起来，继续肆意的射精，宋亚轩又爽又生气“我不要这样射……呜呜呜，要流出来了……”话还没说完，多出的精液和淫水果然夹不住了，溢出来一部分。

“老婆的逼不行了啊，这都夹不住。”

宋亚轩闹得不行，抚着自己上隆的下腹骂刘耀文不是人。

一副爽过后的淫荡模样。

随便套了一件刘耀文的黑卫衣就跑去玄关送丈夫上班，白嫩细腻的腿绕上刘耀文的西装裤，大腿根沾着两人混合的淫液，眉目含春地和刘耀文接吻。

关门前还一副不舍得，“老公早点回来呀……我们来生宝宝……”

“真想把你按在墙上操死。”刘耀文恶狠狠地捏了捏他的脸颊。

宋亚轩甜甜一笑，纯洁的笑容，妩媚的眼角。

老婆真好看。


	2. 备孕 02

syx和lyw第一次并不是在婚礼的那天，两个人并没有那么乖。lyw十四岁乳臭未干的时候就已经把syx办了，两个人窝在syx的宿舍酣畅淋漓。

第一次是在中午，lyw把避孕套和润滑剂连带验孕棒都买了回来。不得不说戴套真的很方便但是syx很痛，进去的时候还可以忍受，抽出来的时候凸点转着内壁湿漉漉地摩擦，操的syx唇肉外翻充血，拼命咬住下唇才能好好忍住疼痛。

刘大少爷还是很细心的发现了老婆不是爽的哭，是擦得痛死的时候，把整根都拔出来，抱起萱萱啄吻他的脸，从太阳穴一直吻到下巴，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着syx的脖颈，锁骨上吮出一个个草莓。

“疼吗？”

“还，还好……”

“嘴硬，我看你都哭了”

“是有一点痛而已，只有一点点...”

萱萱为了不让自己难过竟然说出这么可爱的话，刘小文心都化了，虽然下面梗着小萱萱的屁股小幅度的抽插，但也不妨碍lyw爱syx爱的要死的感觉，占有欲和爱意都爆棚，就算全部埋进去，他也还是好爱syx，好想syx。

两个人唇舌腻歪了一会，syx痛感不是那么强烈了，但lyw下面仍然一柱擎天，就这么杵在臀缝里。

“老公插进来...”

“你会痛，一会就没事了，等它自己消下去。”

“我不要……也不是很疼，就是套套磨的很不舒服…”

“我们可以不要套套了吗？”syx环着lyw的脖子撒娇，他真的不喜欢戴套的感觉，给lyw撸管还能感受到的青筋，插进来的时候只有橡胶的劣质感，一点也不开心。

“……不好吧，怀孕了怎么办？”

syx看着lyw认真的样子吃吃地笑了

“我才几岁啊，还不会怀孕的……”说着就撸起了小小文，细长的葱白手指从根部把套子慢慢脱掉，扣着马眼让lyw喘一哆嗦，扶着那孽根抬起屁股就往下坐，lyw双手抓着他的屁股，肤白肉多，大手捏一把，肥美得很。刘小少爷手算大的了，还是包不完那个大屁股。

先是龟头破开入口，这是最折磨的阶段，lyw埋在syx胸前舔吸着，手带着他的肥臀往自己阴茎上按。纳入硕大的头部后，内壁无师自通的放松，爽的lyw手一松，syx一口气坐到了底。“啊！”

“呜呜，老公……老公慢点……”

“都在里面了……好，好爽。”

“老公重一点 左边，左边一点……”

“宝贝好乖……小逼真紧。”

内里终于感受到了青筋，syx张着嘴承受着lyw本能的撞击，虽然才十四岁，但是发育的已经很好了，syx沉溺在两人毫无缝隙的拥抱和下体被lyw狠狠操着的快感当中。

老公那根好粗，龟头好大，呜……没有套真的太爽了，甬道里完全被大肉棒凿开，春液涓涓流在龟头上，激得他老公更加凶猛的干他，把里面都干透，等到长大后老公的那根也会越来越大，自己也会长出生殖腔，会……爽死的吧…

“啊~”lyw正面操干着syx，大手啪啪打着他的屁股，又停下来色情地揉捏着，把两瓣臀部紧紧挤在一起，感受着内里跟着一起挤压性器，层层魅肉吸着肉棍的每个角落，连接处被lyw撞出白沫，晕在嫣红的入口周围。

宿舍回荡着囊袋拍打着大屁股的啪啪声响，还有lyw和syx舌吻啧啧声，淫靡的呻吟和肉体拍撞声此起彼伏。syx和他老公十指相扣，lyw晃着腰让龟头磨着最里面，“不要磨了……耀文不要磨了，呜呜……哦~爽，好爽啊老公~”

大手蹂躏着白花花的胸脯，打篮球的茧磨得syx乳头激凸，粉嫩的乳晕被lyw咬的充血，又痛又爽，这么搞下去，自己迟早要变成大胸妹了，呜呜呜不要大胸妹，好淫荡。

“哭什么？嗯？老公操得你这么爽吗？”

“嗯……老公以后只操我好不好……”

“哼，那得看你表现了。看看你的小逼能不能留住老公的鸡巴”

“能的能的”syx用力收着下腹，内壁不断锁紧，把lyw绞得难以抽出，“这小嫩逼是还想把老公炸出精吗！”说罢，lyw抬起syx的臀部，把腿按到他自己肩上，更方便打开逼口让lyw操进去，操得又狠又重。

syx的花蕊已经从开始的粉白透嫩被操的嫣红外翻，沾着lyw的溢出的一些精水，还有自己黏腻的淫液，弥漫着一阵淫荡的性爱味道，是个人闻到都知道syx被lyw操过了的那种。

“老公不要，好痛，不要了……”呻吟夹着哭腔让lyw鸡儿梆硬，囊袋拍打的声音也越来越闷重。小小年纪憋着也不好，为了以后更好的操syx，几十下打桩之后，lyw重重操进syx最里面，肉棍一跳，开始射精。

“呜哇……射、射进来了…好多，好爽啊！老公！老公抱抱我……”

lyw单手搂着syx，另一只手忙活着疏解syx的性欲。

“啊……”边射边蹂躏syx的肉屁股，灌进去的精液漏了些出来，syx没长出生殖腔，还受不了这多精液的浇灌，小腹被lyw射得鼓鼓的，像怀了lyw的种。

这种错觉让syx异常的满足，他要把lyw锁在身边，跟他不停的接吻做爱生孩子。

“老公我好爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

 

 

……

“老公、不，不来了吧。”

“再操一次，让老公开开荤。”

“你讨厌~”

……

“啊……啊，好爽好爽……老公操我！”

“小骚货。”

 

 

夜还很长，明天就是周末。第一次尝试性爱，两个人深深沉溺其中，断断续续做了两天，最后把lyw送出宿舍门的时候，syx已经不复青春甜美模样，媚眼如丝的和lyw接吻。最后lyw实在是受不住，逃了晚读在浴室把syx又操了一遍。

而垃圾筐里，只有一个避孕套。

 

 

 


End file.
